


birthday surprise.

by VLD_Fics22 (BadThingsHappen_Voltron)



Series: happy little family. - sheith fam fics. [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadThingsHappen_Voltron/pseuds/VLD_Fics22
Summary: Keith and Shiro celebrate their daughter's first birthday.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: happy little family. - sheith fam fics. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654660
Kudos: 7





	birthday surprise.

first, keith would be lying if he said he hadn't planned this event out in his head from the moment akira was welcomed into the world. second, he would also be lying if he said he wasn't sad that this event was happening seemingly so quickly. it almost was as if her infant years had gone in the blink of an eye.

her first word had been 'papa' (which shiro had been very excited about), she had tried solid foods for the first time, and she could follow simple commands, but he misses those late nights getting out of bed and cradling her in his arms, singing her to sleep, the nights where she was ill and could do nothing but cry and he'd cry along with her until shiro woke up and took over for him so he could sleep, the days where he could catch her before she fell when she was learning to walk, and all the other trials and tribulations that come with parenting.

now it feels as if she's already ten years old instead of one. his heart flutters at the thought of next year, when she's going to be a big sister. he and shiro planned on him becoming pregnant in june, that way the next baby can be a march baby and they keep to their plan of them having another when akira turned two. he and shiro hope for a baby boy, but if they have another girl, they'll be happy either way.

he sets out the cake and the other utensils, and by that time, lance and allura arrive to help out. allura's belly is slightly showing, and keith can't help but yearn for those moments when he was still pregnant with akira, watching the weeks go by and his belly getting big, feeling her kick for the first time--shiro had been fortunate enough to be there to feel it, them talking to her as soon as they knew she could hear them, letting her know that they loved her and couldn't wait to meet her ('hurry up, little one,' he'd caught himself saying at times, 'but not before you're ready, alright?'), the first contraction that felt like heaven and hell because, while that meant that she was almost ready to meet the outside world, it hurt so much physically and emotionally. however, it was all worth it when the doctors placed her on his chest, and they heard her first cries. he had held her close to him when they wheeled them out of the delivery room and back to his room in the maternity ward. now he's watching her grow up too fast before his very eyes.

"hey," shiro says, snapping keith out of his daze, "akira's in the living room playing with her stuffed animals and dolls, and i'll try to keep her occupied as long as i can, alright?"

keith nods and gives his husband a 'thank you' kiss before getting the juice out of the fridge and grabbing some cups and paper plates.

"how many people do you estimate are arriving, by the way?"

"i know my mom and kolivan are coming for sure," keith answers shiro while setting everything up and making sure it's as neat as possible, "as well as hunk and pidge and their families."

"i hope we made enough cake, then," shiro quips, looking over at the small cake on the table.

"it's not supposed to be a very big cake, babe, it's meant mainly for akira, but i do have a second cake in the fridge if anyone wants any."

"right."

"papa, 'mere!!"

shiro turns around and walks back over to akira, who's holding out one of her stuffed animals to him. keith smiles as shiro delicately takes the animal--a little puppy that lance had painted to look like kosmo--and starts to rock it like a baby, making akira smile and giggle.

the sound of her giggling is like music to keith's ears, and he especially loves it when he makes her laugh, whether it's by blowing raspberries on her stomach or tossing her in the air (much to shiro's displeasure and overprotectiveness).

"alright, we're almost finished!"

shiro walks back into the kitchen and helps with the streamers and balloons, and they're all finished before the time that the guests arrive.

* * *

"gamma!" akira toddles over to krolia as soon as she enters the front door, and she puts her little arms up and makes a grabbing motion. krolia smiles down at her granddaughter and scoops her up, giving her multiple kisses on her face.

"alright, you two," keith chuckles, taking akira from his mom, "it's time."

the cake is brought out, and the candle is lit. after the usual happy birthday song, keith helps his daughter blow out the candle and akira immediately grabs a fistful of cake, which makes everyone laugh. keith takes a couple of pictures of the family, and he can't wait to show akira when she's older how much they love her.

* * *

akira is asleep in her own bed for once, and she's still got cake on her face. keith and shiro smile down at their sleeping little one, admiring the scene in front of them. shiro wraps his robotic hand around keith's waist and pulls him in, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"we finally have some alone time," he whispers, "you wanna...?"

keith chuckles and turns to his husband. "say no more."

after the stress of planning the party and making sure everything went perfectly, they wind down in the best way possible.


End file.
